Catch me
by CrazyLilRedheadGirl
Summary: *New summary* Lucie thought that they would be together forever. Cody had other ideas. After she finds out the truth she falls, not knowing that someone she never expected to help her would catch her before she hit the ground. Cody Rhodes/OC/Evan Bourne


Yes I know I really should be updating Always Attract right now but this idea came to me in the middle of sociology the other day and I just had to write it. I hate plot bunnies sometimes.

Thank you to Freakily Obsessed Yassen Fan who proofread this for me. It would be terrible if she didn't check it. Thanks!!

**Disclaimer – I only own Lucie. I do not own any other characters in this story. WWE do. **

**This is just meant to be an oneshot, but I may write more oneshots about this pairing if you want me to. Hope you like it**

*** * ***

Catch me

"Lucie, listen to me. Lucie, please … please don't leave. I need you … I love you. Please … just listen to me …"

" No! Cody, why should I listen to you? Give me one good reason why I should stay," Lucie shouted at him, her usually pale face red with rage.

"I love you," he said quietly, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Liar," Lucie spat back at him, a scowl on her face, "If you loved me then I wouldn't have found you making out with Kelly would I? If you really loved me, you would have tried to make it better straight away rather than waiting until you got back to the hotel. If you really loved me then we wouldn't be in this situation and having this conversation right now!" She screamed; grabbing the water bottle on the table next to her and throwing it at Cody's head, causing him to move sharply out of the way to avoid the projectile aimed at his face. He moved so that he was facing her properly, shaking with anger.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, moving closer to Lucie, uncomfortably close.

"Cody … just leave me alone," Lucie said quietly, stepping back slightly to get away from the tall, strong man in front of her. Cody smirked as she backed away from him, fear clear in her eyes.

"But I don't want to. I want to make this better," he sneered, moving even closer to her despite that fact that she had cowered away from him in fright.

"Cody, stop! Cody, please, just leave me alone! I don't want to be with you right now. I just want to be alone. Why can't you understand that?" she yelled, a sense of panic rising through her body.

"Lucie, you don't mean that, you don't want me to go. Without me who else have you got? No one. Without me you're nothing! You need me Lucie and you know you do," Cody said, trying to play mind games with her. She shook her head wildly, erasing Cody's words from her brain.

"No Cody, I don't need you. You can try and brainwash me all you want, it's not going to work. I don't need you Cody. I coped fine before I met you, I can cope without you now," she said, walking right up to Cody, showing him that she wasn't scared of him anymore.

"Fine, if you can cope without me, go! If you can cope without me go and live your own life. Just don't come running back to me when you don't get what you want," he said angrily, pointing towards the hotel room door. Lucie hastily grabbed her bags and walked towards the door. Just as she was about to turn the door handle she heard Cody say something from behind her.

"You were right, Lucie, I don't love you, not anymore. Not since Kelly's been on the scene," he said, looking straight at her, smiling at her with a smug, sadistic expression on his face.

Rage and anger flooding through her body, Lucie dropped her bags and ran towards Cody. She ran into him, punching and slapping everywhere she could reach. However, her five-foot-two frame didn't compare to his tall height and so her beating didn't have any effect on the youngest member of Legacy. Cody rolled his eyes at her feeble attempt of an attack and grabbed her arms, stopping her from being able to hit him anymore.

"Lucie, don't bother. You can't hurt me. You can try all you want but you can never hurt me. Now go, and leave me alone!" He shouted, pushing her roughly back towards the door. As a result of Cody's forceful shove, Lucie fell forwards, hitting her head on the corner of the table, before landing face first on the carpet. Groaning slightly, Lucie picked herself up from the floor and walked slowly, ignoring the throbbing pain in her head, towards her bags and picked them up before exiting the hotel room, slamming the door as she left.

She dropped her bags on the floor just to the side of the door and looked around her. Hotel rooms surrounded her, but she had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. Feeling lost and alone, she fell to the floor next to her bags and leant up against the wall, thinking of what to do. She felt tears prick her eyes as she reflected on what had just happened. It had broken her heart to see Kelly and Cody together in the Diva's locker room earlier that evening. It broke her apart, the fact that Cody had lied about his feelings for her. She loved him, truly, and she had done from the start. She had thought that he loved her as well, but clearly she had been wrong. The tears poured freely down her cheeks as she leant back even further against the wall and closed her eyes. All she saw was Cody; her and Cody training in the ring together, her and Cody walking through the various parks around the many cities that they visited, her and Cody snuggled up in the hotel room watching a film together. The memories sank into her brain, giving her an even bigger headache than before. She opened her eyes and put her head in her hands, shaking with sobs. She let the sadness and despair run through her. She didn't know how long she had sat there but it felt like hours. Her strangled sobs shook her petite frame. She stayed in the hotel corridor, crying away her sorrows until she heard a quiet voice coming from somewhere above her.

"Lucie?" She heard the male voice ask, concern creeping into his voice. "Lucie, what's wrong?" Lucie removed her head from her hands and looked up at the mystery man. She looked into his face, his chestnut brown eyes burning a hole into her own.

"Lucie, what's wrong?" The caring voice of Evan Bourne asked again. Lucie didn't reply, she just put her head back into her hands and cried fresh tears. Lucie felt Evan kneel down next to her and wrap an arm tightly around her shoulders. She didn't say anything; she couldn't say anything. She just leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder, pulling her in even closer to him. They sat like that, in silence, until finally Lucie spoke.

"I thought he loved me Evan. I … I really did. I thought he loved me and he was just playing me on the whole time. And I fell for it! I fell for his infamous charms, and look where that got me!" She wailed, more tears leaking from her eyes. Evan didn't say anything in response. Instead, he withdrew his arm from around Lucie and stood up before offering a hand for her to take. She looked up at him, a puzzled look on her face. Evan looked back down at her, smiling. She smiled back, a proper smile, and her first smile since her break-up with Cody. Without thinking about what she was doing, she grabbed the hand that he held out to her and let him pull her up to her feet. Evan smiled at her again before gently dragging her along the hotel corridor and up a couple of flights of stairs before reaching his own hotel room. He dug his key out of his jeans pocket and opened the door before leading Lucie in and pointing her in the direction of the sofa.

Lucie looked at him curiously for a second before walking over to the sofa and sitting down on it. She closed her eyes again, the reality of the situation just beginning to kick in. Cody had cheated, her Cody. Cody, who had promised her that he was never going to hurt her, had cheated on her - and with her biggest enemy no less. God, was she going to kill Kelly the next time she saw her. It had taken all her self-control not to jump at Kelly and rip her apart when she had seen her and Cody together earlier that day. Just thinking about the painful memory was enough to reduce her to tears again. She sobbed silently, trying not to disturb Evan who was busy doing something in the kitchen, attempting to get rid of the heartbreak ripping through her body. She shook as her cries filled her body, her anguish taking over. She buried her head into the sofa cushions and sat there, still sobbing, until she felt a slight touch on her shoulder.

"Lucie, it's ok … Lucie, talk to me … come on, tell me what happened," she heard Evan say. She could tell just from the tone of his voice that he was concerned about her and cared for her. She lifted the pillow away from her face and turned so that she was facing Evan, her puffy, red eyes meeting his dark brown ones. Their eyes told the whole story. Lucie's showed the pain that she was truly feeling and Evan's showing that he wanted to know the whole story and that he wanted to look after her. Lucie took a deep breath and looked straight into Evan's kind and caring face before starting her story.

"He … he cheated on me with Kelly. It … it's been going on for a while apparently, but I didn't know, I didn't have a clue. I … I was going back to the locker room after my match. I … I was with Eve, Millie and Nattie," she started, casting her mind back to only a few hours before.

"Millie?" Evan interrupted, a confused look on his face. He had never heard of anyone called Millie in the WWE. Lucie giggled slightly at his perplexed expression.

"Melina," she explained, "I'm the only one who can call her Millie and get away with it. Oh, apart from John of course. If anyone other than me or John calls her Millie, she will kill them," she said, smiling at Evan,

"Remind me never to call her Millie then," he said, smiling back at her, "anyway, back to the story."

"Right, well I got back to the locker room with the girls and as Eve was closest, she went to open the door. She opened it and then shut it again straight away, stopping us from going in. I asked her why, but she wouldn't tell me, she wouldn't tell any of us. I … I pushed past her opened the door and saw them. I saw Kelly basically on top of him. They didn't see us; they just carried on as if we weren't there. I…I couldn't believe it, I felt so sick, I felt as if I wasn't worth anything, as if I wasn't good enough for him. I ran … I couldn't do anything else. I ran, slamming the door behind me. I could hear Eve and Nattie shouting at them. I ran all the way back to the hotel … Millie followed me … she wanted to make sure that I was ok. I … I cant believe he did this to me, Evan!" She cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. Evan stayed silent, his arm wrapped around Lucie. How could Cody have been so heartless as to do something like that to Lucie? She was so sweet, so innocent; she didn't deserve to have that happen to her. Cody had never deserved Lucie; Evan had always a feeling that he was going to hurt her. He had been right. Cody had hurt her, in one of the worst ways possible. Evan felt Lucie relax slightly in his arms. He looked at her, at her wet face and pulled her even tighter into him. Lucie responded by draping an arm across his stomach.

"Thank you, Evan." She said quietly, her voice cracking slightly, "thank you for being here for me."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad that I'm able to help and that you're ok," he said, squeezing her even tighter.

Lucie sighed loudly and rested her head on Evan's shoulder, breathing in his scent in the process. They sat there, in silence, both of them enjoying the company that the other one brought. The minutes passed quickly, the scene staying the same. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Evan felt Lucie pull away from him, yawning loudly.

"Tired?" He asked. She nodded her head before returning it to Evan's shoulder and closing her eyes tightly. Evan smiled before releasing his grip on Lucie and getting up from the sofa. Gently, he picked Lucie up and carried her to the bedroom, setting her down on the bed next to the large window in the room.

"Thank you," Lucie whispered as Evan put her down. She smiled up at him and he placed a quick, small kiss on her forehead as he turned around to leave the room. Just before he reached the door though he heard the springs on the bed creak behind him. He quickly wheeled around to see Lucie walking towards him. She soon reached him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Frozen slightly in shock at her actions, it took Evan a couple of seconds to respond before he wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her close to him.

"Hey, what's wrong? You were tired a second ago." Evan said, still holding on to Lucie. She looked up at him, hesitating for a second before answering.

"I … I am but … Evan, can you stay for a bit. I mean … just stay with me for a little bit. Please?" She pleaded, fresh tears clouding her vision.

"Hey … shhh. It's ok Lucie. It's ok. I'll stay here as long as you want me to. I'm not going to go anywhere ok?" He said, rubbing a comforting hand up and down her back. He felt Lucie nod her head against his chest and smiled as he lifted her up with ease and laid her back down on the bed. He lied next to her and let her snuggle into him, both of them wrapping their arms around the other. Lucie couldn't help but feel butterflies swimming around in her stomach at her closeness with Evan; it was something she had never experienced before, and strangely, even with the heartbreak she was feeling, she couldn't help but like it. She closed her eyes yet again and her breathing slowed and calmed until it was barely noticeable. Evan watched as Lucie fell into a peaceful slumber. He watched as she smiled in her sleep, clearly having a happy dream. Evan just wished that it wasn't only her dreams that were happy. He wanted to be the one to make her smile and laugh. He wanted to be the one she could count on not to hurt her in any way. After Lucie had drifted off completely, Evan disentangled himself from her and stood over the bed. Staring down at Lucie's innocent yet hurt face he couldn't help but feel anger travelling through him. Anger aimed at Cody, anger aimed at Cody for damaging the small woman currently sleeping in front of him. Evan leant down and stroked Lucie's cheek before kissing it gently and walking towards the door. He looked back at Lucie's still frame before leaving the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. He walked into the main room and settled himself down on the sofa before closing his weary eyes and drifting off himself.

Lucie woke a couple of hours later and looked briefly at her surroundings. She was in a hotel room, but she couldn't quite remember how she got there. All she could remember was fighting with Cody and Evan finding her crying in the hotel corridor. Slowly, she jumped off the bed and walked into the main room. She looked around for any sign of life in the room and soon saw Evan sprawled out on the sofa, sleeping peacefully, mouth wide open. Smiling at him she quietly walked over to the table in the corner of the room and wrote a quick note on a piece of scrap paper.

Evan

_Thank you for everything that you have done for me today. I really appreciate it. It's good to know that I have someone to catch me when I fall._

_Thank you_

Lucie x

She left the note on the table where she knew that he would find it before sneaking one final glance at Evan and leaving his room. She walked slowly around the hotel, looking for a familiar face to talk to, but unfortunately for her she didn't see anyone that she knew. Sighing, she decided to take a walk outside. She walked around the hotel gardens, admiring the view and the many different types of flowers before sitting down on one of the wooden benches dotted around the place. She sat there, thinking for a bit. What had happened after she left Cody in the hotel room earlier? Had Evan woken up yet and seen her letter? Where was she going to stay? Millie, Eve and Nattie were all in a room together so there was no room in there with them. She slipped back into thought, failing to notice that there was a person approaching her. It was only when the person tapped her lightly on the shoulder that she even realised that they were there.

"Oh, hey, Evan," she said, finally realising who it was, "Did you enjoy your nap?" Evan smiled at her.

"Yeah it was ok. I saw your note. I … I just want to let you know … I'll always be here for you. Whenever you fall, I'll always be the one to catch you." he said, pulling her into his caring, protective embrace.

*** * ***

What do you think? That's the first time I've ever written an Evan Bourne story so I want to know what everyone thought. Evan is one of my favourites at the moment so I had to write something about him. Please review and let me know your opinion. I absolutely love reviews and constructive criticism is always really useful.

**CrazyLilRedheadGirl **


End file.
